Hidden Books: Hide More Than Books
by senpaicloudy
Summary: Moving into a new town with a new job is extremely stressful for Gaara who deals with social anxiety, he leans on his new co-worker Naruto. They become close friends quickly before Neji Hyuga catches the eye of Gaara when he keeps coming in to shop for textbooks he already owns. Sasuke pulls Gaara's safety away just when he needs it.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara walked into a lonely bookstore that nestled between two tall buildings. It was down a commercial street so foot traffic was normal. The inside was cramped with stacks of unsorted books by the doors and register. Cases lined up to the ceiling with every genre he could imagine. That old book smell pushed into his face with every step, he could see the dust sparkle through the large uncovered front window.

It was a popular store being by the surrounding university, students lingering there between classes. Especially during textbook season, they sold a great selection of used and re-purposed textbooks for cheap.

A boy with bright blonde hair and goofy smile came out from the back, "Gaara?"

"Yes, that is me." Gaara said softly, taking in the whole place.

When he was talking to the manager on the phone for the interview he said he wouldn't be able to show up for his first shift. Gaara assumed this would be a co-worker then. Everything about this boy was bright, his hair, his eyes, his smile, his orange shirt. It was all a little exhausting to look at.

"I guess I should welcome you to Hidden Books!" His face lit up, slamming a palm on the boy's back before taking an apron out from the counter desk.

Gaara choked back a cough, pausing before taking the uniform, "Thank you." He slipped it over his head tied it in the back.

"I'm Naruto." The boy leaned over counter, Gaara felt the casual tone set in, "I work here with Iruka, you've met him yet?"

"Only over the phone."

"Yeah, he's like that. I always have to look after the store when he goes to his new job, and he is out a lot!" Naruto complained, face gone sour, "If I wasn't going to school I don't think he would've even considered hiring someone else!"

"You go to school?" Gaara was curious, he didn't look like the studious type, resting his hands on the counter. It was just before noon so the place was quiet, a good time for training if he was going to get any.

Naruto smiled big again, sitting up on his stool, "Yeah! I want to teach like Iruka! He's a professor at the university I go to. Maybe I'll even be the principle, that's a dream I'll work for."

"I considered going to school." Gaara smiled softly at the thought, something about Naruto made his chest feel not so empty. It was hope.

"Why don't you?"

Gaara quickly frowned, reality rushing coming back, "I just moved out for the first time. I don't have the money or time to be doing that now."

"I'm sure there's a way if you just-" Naruto started but got cut off by Gaara wondering off into the store to take a look around.

"I think you should teach me how to do handle the store." Gaara's throat strained, not wanting to feel the pain twinge in his chest.

[x]

It was the first week in and Gaara made a stunning employee. At least that's what Iruka told Naruto who told Gaara. The red head still had not met the owner properly. Only in passing where he would travel to and from work. He found out quickly that Naruto and Iruka live together upstairs.

Naruto, being the not as stunning employee would close up the shop to nap upstairs during his time off from school. He would complain he couldn't get his school work done if he had to be in the store every day.

Gaara on the other hand was very diligent with his work. He would recommend books for shoppers and tidied what was never tidied. He would dust and sort the stacks that clumped around. He even brought in a few plants of his to brighten up the place. They sat proudly at the sunny side of the counter.

He was given the opportunity to not just work full-time, but train to manage in place of Iruka so he could focus on his teaching job. Iruka liked how well he fit into the bookstore routine and how much he and Naruto got along. Naruto spending most of his time off studying in the bookstore with Gaara, keeping him focused and having fun.

It was Gaara behind the counter on his stool. The one that didn't wobble. None of the wood grained furniture in the place matched and it didn't bother him as he pulled out a book to scan through. It was quiet and one of his plants wasn't looking too good, he wondered if the soil he used was wrong.

Naruto tumbled down the stairs with no warning, taking his seat behind the counter. It was a shorter, cushioned chair between Gaara and the stairwell. He has a small set up of make shift desks he used to study at.

"Gaara, I have the biggest test on shit I don't know this afternoon, you got to help me!" Naruto wailed, plopping down six of his textbooks down making the table shake.

"How did you let this happen." Gaara said flatly, peering over his book. He wasn't annoyed with him, he liked having Naruto around. But if you gave into him he gets too riled up.

"The other tests I had this week distracted me!" Naruto growled, flipping through his books. He did look stressed, so he decided to give him a break.

"Where are your notes? Let's make some flashcards." He sighed, putting his own book down. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Maybe he forgot them. He shot back up the stairs and Gaara turned back at the store. It was morning, only older people come in to look around and not buy anything.

That's when a brunette with a white leather jacket pushed through the door, bells jingling to pull attention. Gaara looked him up and down, sizing the type of customer. He sized something else, the boy who walked in was gorgeous, light lavender eyes crossed the room and missed him completely. Gaara assumed he was a student, he had a gray satchel on, it looked heavy but he held it fine. The boy pulled a long ponytail out of his jacket taking out a small paper list to began scouting around.

Gaara felt a lump in his throat as his brain told him to greet him. He just watched as the boy's back turned to him, following down the first aisle. Naruto whipped back down and yelled out, "Welcome to Hidden Books!" before taking a seat with Gaara, "Got the notes, where are the cards?"

Feeling stunned, slow motioned as he pulled out the desk drawer, handing out index cards to write on. "Who is he?" was all he could mutter, taking his eyes off him at last.

Naruto's face scrunched in confusion and Gaara nodded towards their only customer. The blonde leered at him closely, letting down his binder of notes. "He looks familiar, either comes in here a lot or goes to my school."

"I've never seen him." Gaara bit his lip and flipped through some notes, scribbling out titles on his cards.

Naruto shrugged, "Why do you want to know?" took Gaara's cards and wrote answers on the back.

"Doesn't matter-" He whispered, eyeing the brunette coming closer to the register and crouched over to make himself smaller.

Naruto watched his friend more confused than before, making himself bigger, standing so he could see him over the counter. "Finding everything?"

There was silence as Gaara wouldn't look up to see the conversation. Being nervous already with customers, this guy unknowingly made his ears burn red just by walking in.

"Textbooks?" A soft, masculine voice asked. Gaara stuck his head up to answer. He knew that one.

"In the back corner, by the storage door." He said quickly so Naruto wouldn't answer. His face still felt warm but met eyes with him. They were light, cold but concentrating.

"Thank you." He said with a gentle smile and turned back around, making his way to the textbooks. His hair swung around as he did, instantly making Gaara's face flush red.

Gaara took in a breath and tried focusing on Naruto's index cards. His hands felt numb and he gripped onto the paper. What was that feeling? How did his face light up like that? His head felt light.

"Hey, you're going to crinkle that." Naruto grabbed the paper out of his hand and wrote on it. "Are you okay, Gaara? You're acting weird."

"Yes, I am fine." Gaara leaned back, feeling the back counter against him. "I'm going to take my break. Watch the store for a few minutes?"

"Are you serious? I got studying to do!" Naruto bit his cheek, "You're just like Iruka!"

"Five minutes, I'll get coffee." Gaara tried smiling at him, "I know how you like yours." he said, leaving his apron and taking out down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly two months has passed since going into Gaara's plan. Get a new life plan; new town, town job, new people. Working at the Hidden Book had provided all those key things. He became best friends with his co-worker, supporting him to study hard for school. While he was gone he had the store and his plants to keep himself busy.

Most days were quiet days and that didn't bother Gaara a single bit. One interruption that caused the most fuss out of him was seeing a particular cute boy looking for textbooks. He would come in twice a week to look around, Gaara assumed it was on his way to and from school since even if he didn't come in he say him walk by everyday.

Breaking concentration, a pesky bell jingled at the door announced Naruto's entrance. Behind the bookcase splitting the store in half red hair caught the sun, "Naruto, you're back early." he put down a box of new shipment books and routinely went to take his spot at the register.

"Class got canceled and I didn't check my emails until I got there, but I wasn't the only one!" Naruto expressing a great amount of giddy as he pulled in someone foreign to Gaara, "This is Sasuke, he's in most of my classes." He had black hair fall on his face with a shirt just white enough to bring out his dark, dreary eyes.

Gaara watched him carefully, he didn't like this feeling of competition for Naruto's attention. "Hello Sasuke." He spoke coldly, confirming his distaste.

"This is my best friend, Gaara. He runs the store when we are at school." Naruto's smile didn't falter as the mood in the room dropped. He pulled Sasuke behind the counter with him, leaving Gaara to sit on his stool. "I'll get us some coffee." He said, rushing up the stairs.

The store became quiet with the blonde gone. Gaara barely heard Sasuke breathe. He shuffled beside his seat unsure if he could continue his with his shipments or not. Sasuke made his move by sitting at Naruto's make shift desk. Gaara opened his mouth to make conversation but the door interrupted him.

The familiar chestnut hair flowed inside and out of the cold. He stayed there to take in the warmth of the store. Gaara gripped the end of his dark apron and turned to greet him, "Good morning." He tried calm but his voice cracked in the process.

Lavender eyes followed his voice, landing on Gaara for a moment, then Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

"Neji." Sasuke spoke, breaking his silence.

"What could you be doing in a place like this?" Neji chuckled softly, walking up to the counter. Gaara instinctively backed off, hitting the counter behind him.

Sasuke smirked, lowering his head but locked eyes with Neji, "I was dragged here."

"Who could drag you anywhere?" The brunette laughed. The sound made Gaara's ears burn, he never been so close to him before, never heard his laugh.

Naruto came around the corner with three cups of coffee balancing carefully with two hands. "Hey! You're the guy!" He stumbled, forcing Sasuke to grab a cup out of his hand before it spilled. "Oh good catch!" He grinned, placing a cup in front of Gaara.

"What guy?" Neji asked, amused by the blonde. Sasuke, also curious rose his eyebrows while taking a taste of his coffee.

Gaara shot Naruto a frightening, dark look, one he'd never seen from the red head. "Well, uh, the guy who shops here!" He stumbled, laughing it off.

"So you come here often?" Sasuke poked at him.

Neji shrugged, "Guess I am a regular."

"I've got work." Gaara excused himself quietly from the conversation and found his previous task behind the closest bookshelf.

Naruto, confused by Gaara's off behavior but accepted it because his new friend was present nodded, "Okay Gaara." He watched him flee and quickly pulled his attention back to Sasuke.

"I got a few things to pick up too." Neji fell back into the store, checking the genre tags as he passed by. "Don't have too much fun, Sasuke."

"You know him?" Naruto finally asked, sitting down with Sasuke like he planned from the beginning.

"Our families are friends, we've known each other since we were kids." Sasuke said softly, knowing his friend wasn't out of range, "In high school we were best friends. He got serious into his studies now, I rarely see him out of family occasions."

"And you arn't serious with studies?" Naruto laughed, "I've seen you in class in the past few weeks more than I've seen you all year."

"That's different." Sasuke looked away, taking a long sip of his coffee .

[x]

Naruto insisted on Sasuke to take him back to his place to show him his extensive video game collection. He was easily persuaded and they abandoned Gaara without a good bye, leaving the dirty cups up to him. He tried not to feel hurt but Naruto was his only friend in this strange town. He didn't like feeling of losing him.

Neji had an armful of thick books, ready to take them to the front. Gaara hastily moved up in position to run them through. "Got everything?" He asked softly, punching in the numbers.

"Yes, a good selection today." Neji has the same smile he had on earlier, it was like they were friends now. It made Gaara's heart ache, he wasn't sure if it was an amenity. "You don't go to school with us?" He asked, digging around in his satchel for his wallet.

Gaara paused, the aching hurt now, "No, I run this bookstore."

"That's too bad, I'd wish to see you more often than just the bookstore." Neji pulled out cash for his purchase, and leaned in close, whispering, "Thanks… Gaara."

He felt a rush of cold take over him. His arms froze and legs brunette whipped his hair around and the door jingled one last time as he left with a smirk. Gaara slipped off his stool and hit the floor like a rag doll. His face burned so hot he thought it wouldn't ever recover.

He knows. He knows I like him before I knew I liked him. Which is this point now. I have to move again, start a new life. Get a new job. Get a new best friend.

Gaara's train of thought kept hurling forward in his plans of running town. He felt the gritty sand on from the floor reminding him of home, anxiety hit him again. He couldn't move out again, he was finally feeling like a human being. Liking people are normal human being feelings he couldn't run from.

He needed to talk to someone, he really needed Naruto.

Gaara grabbed his phone, debating on calling or texting. If he called, he might not answer or worse, Sasuke would answer.

Why would Sasuke answer? That's stupid. I'm still on the floor. Could I even make out words if I had to?

Gaara: Naruto. Are you busy?

He waited about a minute, hearing the bell jingle and he stood up. It was just a wanderer, he sat up on his stool once more, staring the phone down. His heart beat was rapid and he could feel it down his ribs.

Naruto: He's busy.

… He's busy? Was that Sasuke? Are you kidding me.

Gaara: I need him not to be.

Gaara's frustration boiled, how dare Sasuke take Naruto's phone and answer for him. To me, his best friend.

Naruto: Try again later.

Gaara slammed his phone down and walked off, grabbing the cups they left and rushed them upstairs. What was he suppose to do with feelings he doesn't understand? He laid the cups in the sink and stepped down the stairs hearing his phone go off.

"Hello?" Gaara asked, quietly because his customer was still around.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" It was Naruto's voice. Gaara felt relieved and then his chest tightened, remembering why he needed to talk to him.

"Ah.. Are you with Sasuke?"

"Yeah, did something happen?"

"Oh…" Gaara sighed, he can't really spill his emotional turmoil when he's with that guy. Now he felt guilty for making him pause his time with his friend too.

"Gaara, talk to me!"

"We'll talk when you get back."

"Rnng!" He heard Naruto growl and then some shuffling on the other end, "I'm on my way."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke's voice faint in the background seeped in.

[x]

Gaara felt anxious the moment he hung up with Naruto. Well it was the moment Neji said his name. But now his anxiety stacked. He hid well behind the counter, no customers for a while now. He spritzed his succulents, swept the floor and wiped down the register. Anything to keep himself busy until he heard that daring jingle again.

Naruto busted through the door, no one behind him now. Gaara looked up from the counter with hands on his chest, gripping the pain.

"Gaara! What's wrong?!" Naruto yelled, rushing to his side.

He felt silly now that Naruto was there. He didn't even want to admit he was having such a problem dealing with it, "I like the guy."

"Sasuke?"

Gaara rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Neji, the guy who keeps coming in here."

"Neji, Sasuke's friend." Naruto smiled a bit, "That's not a bad thing at all!"

Gaara rubbed his forehead harder, "It is bad!" His brow line furrowed, turning to look at him.

"Why is this a bad thing?" Naruto puzzled, taking a seat, realizing this would be a longer conversation than he thought.

"Because, I've never liked anyone before. I don't know how to deal with this." Gaara sighed, "I didn't even know I liked him until he.. he smiled at me. He smiled like he knew."

"So you like each other?" Naruto concentrated, really focusing on finding where this will go wrong.

"I can't even be around him without losing feeling in my legs, or my face being red and my hands sweaty." Gaara griped, wiping his hands off just thinking of him. "Even if we were going to go out, I don't think I could be around him long enough to function."

"Those things just happen in the beginning. It'll get easier, it'll get fun." Naruto reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder, "That mushy feeling you get will be exciting, not so scary."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Gaara asked, voice feeling dry, "What if I didn't see the right signals?"

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said he wanted to see me more than just at the bookstore." Gaara said, recalling the incident and face begin the flush.

Naruto watched, understanding his friend's reaction, "That sounds like he was asking you out, or inviting you to ask him out."

"He wanted me to ask him out?!" Gaara choked, "And I missed it?"

Naruto held in a laugh, "I'm sure if he comes in here so much you'll get your chance again."

"I don't want… I don't think I can!" Gaara stumbled with his words and rubbed his face, feeling exhausted from his mind racing.

"You'll do fine, I'll get the index cards." Naruto popped open the drawer and scribbled on it.

"What if?" Gaara read it out loud.

"Yeah, you fill out all your what ifs and I'll solve 'em for you."


	3. Chapter 3

In line at the coffee shop down the street of the Hidden Book, Gaara was on his way to open the store. He held his phone up, checking the date. Tuesday, Neji should be coming in today if he's tracked his schedule properly. Not that he's stalking him, just something he picked up on. Mostly he's been because hes avoiding his visits until he's ready to ask him out. Naruto begrudgingly took his after school shifts during those days but he started saying things like; he won't wait forever, maybe he thinks you stopped working here if he never sees you, and my schedule will change in a few weeks. So no pressure really.

Ordering his usual, he waited by the side. He had gone through every situation he could think possible for asking Neji out. Most going very badly, but Naruto's optimism seeped into his thoughts. Also he knew this feeling wouldn't go away without a conclusion, a rejection.

He collected his coffee and made his way to the front of the shop, fumbling with the keys like everyday. Making it inside, he took a breath. Why did he have to be so attractive? He didn't know that much about him. Only that he was going to the university, taking human biology, anatomy, and a number of other science courses. He went to high school with Sasuke and was friends with his family. He read a lot of obscure Russian fiction novels and has on occasion picked up books on meditation. And he likes to read the first chapter of every book before buying it.

The morning sun greeted Gaara as he opened up the blinds of the front windows. Naruto should be down soon, he smiled to himself. He enjoyed his routine.

[x]

The clock hit 4pm. Naruto should be back from his class soon, Neji would stop by in another hour or so. In the meantime, Gaara stocked some empty shelves waiting for his friend to join him. He felt a little lonely and stuck in his head for a while now.

He heard laughing coming up to the door. Gaara kept in his spot, hoping they would pass. He hated when groups of young people came in just to be loud and not buy anything. The bell jingled.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out, hand over Sasuke's as he followed closely behind.

Gaara poked his head out from behind the bookcase to see him, "Naruto." He quickly began to sulk when he saw familiar dark eyes on his, even more the hand in Naruto's.

"We're going upstairs. I know my shift starts soon because of you-know-who, but I'll be back before then!" The blonde had a pleasingly goofy smile as he rushed up the stairs, not giving time for Gaara to respond.

The red head's face flushed with mention of you-know-who in front of Sasuke. He probably knows. Naruto probably told him all about it. They've been so close lately, it's been bothering Gaara but he wouldn't tell Naruto. He looks like he's always having fun with him. Gaara wondered if they looked like that when they were together.

"Don't be late." Gaara said quickly, hearing Naruto's bedroom close at the top of the stairs.

Back in the silence. Gaara realized the CD player wasn't on, that must have been why the day has been passing so slowly. Or the dread of facing rejection, either one. He went back into the storage room where the sound system was kept. A few of his CDs littered the backroom, along with boxes of shipments he had to put out. A few on the top shelf where he couldn't reach without a step ladder. Which the store did not have.

The door jingled once again, he ignored it. If they needed assistance they would come find him. Gaara fiddled with the machine a little longer, putting on some ambient music he usually played when he was anxious. He took a good stare at the boxes on the top shelf. Might as well try to get them down now.

Steps passed by the door and stopped as he was mid grab of one box flaps, pulling it closer. His apron covered his exposed stomach from the reach.

"Do you need some help?"

Gaara froze, letting the box go as he turned to meet eyes of voice. Neji, of course he would be early today. Gaara's arms fell beside him and he balled his fists, hoping to keep his face from instantly brightening with red. "Ah, yes." was all he could say. Embarrassment overcame and he felt his hands clam as he stepped to the side.

Neji stepped into the closet of a backroom, smoothly taking the box out from the top shelf and put in down behind him. "Any more?"

Gaara looked up at the few boxes he did need down and nodded, "These three."

Three of them lined up behind the door, Neji closed it so he could a better reach of them. Now in a closed room with Neji, Gaara felt a rush of numbness hit his limbs. He stepped back to give more room between them. Neji was just about done taking the last box down when he stepped back too far and his foot hit the first box behind him.

Instinctively he swerved the box he was holding to the side as he well. It broke the knob clean off and Gaara watched in horror, unable to do anything. Neji on the floor realizing what happened glanced over at the other one apologetically.

"Ah." Gaara finally broke their silence.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, that was the only way out." Neji spoke calmly, shifting the boxes around him neatly so he could get a better look at the damage.

"Yes."

"This is a very old knob. Sturdy door." Neji sighed and turned back to Gaara who began wringing out the end of his apron.

"My co-worker is suppose to be starting soon." Gaara backed up a little more hoping he wouldn't notice. He felt the cool wall on his back.

Neji inhaled a small breath and took a seat on one of the boxes, "I guess we will have to wait."

"I guess so." Gaara slid down the wall to sit as well, not making eye contact.

Neji smirked watching him from the corner of his eye, Gaara fidgeted with the material taking in slow breaths. "Are you okay?" Neji smiled softly at him like before, "Are you claustrophobic?"

Gaara took a moment to memorize the stitches of the apron, considering saying that he was so it would explain his actions better, "Possibly."

The brunette took his white jacket off and laid it over a box before pulling up next to the smaller boy, "Close your eyes and breath with me."

Gaara's eyes widened with every step Neji took to get closer, until hands held his and he shut them tightly. He felt a pulse through the smooth hands holding his, Neji's taller stature meant his breath fell on red hair. Quiet commands of in and out as he breathed reminded him to keep in tune with the other boy. He did feel calmer, unable to open his eyes just yet. Neji watched his face relax and blush fade. They sat there for a few minutes until Gaara started to fidget, hands gone sweaty.

Neji slipped one away and leaned against the wall with him, "So when does Naruto start?"

Gaara's eyes flicked open, "You know Naruto?"

"We go to school together." Neji chuckled, "Plus he's more of a conservationist than you. I figured out in my last few visits."

"Ah, yeah he is."

"And he's dating my friend."

"What?" Gaara's head spun to look at him in disbelief, "Sasuke?"

"You know Sasuke?" Neji asked in the same tone Gaara used with him.

Gaara's bit his lip, "…I guess he's dating Naruto."

"Sasuke likes to gloat to me about his love life," Neji explained, "Other than that we don't talk much anymore."

"How come?" Gaara asked, trying not to come off as curious as he was.

"As kids we were forced to be around each other all the time. By the end of high school we got pretty sick of each other." Neji spoke, disappointment filled his voice, "He has gone a different way than I."

Gaara nodded, relating to going a different way than peers in his high school.

"I don't see him as a very good influence, I'd keep an eye on Naruto. I don't want to see him swayed into Sasuke's path."

"What kind of path do you mean?" Gaara, confused and worried more than ever with Naruto's situation.

"It started with little delinquencies, but from what I hear on my family's side he isn't coming home most nights and not going to school. They are unsure of what he doing." Neji sighed, "It is unfair to his family and his responsibilities."

"Naruto wouldn't do that." Gaara was very sure about that, "If anything, Naruto will sway Sasuke."

Neji chuckled, "Well… I hope so. You seem very close with Naruto, even if you didn't know he was dating Sasuke."

"I don't like Sasuke." Gaara pulled his legs up to his chest, "I don't think I wanted to see it."

"That makes sense then."

It got a quiet for a a while, Gaara looked down at the hand still so close to his.

"When was Naruto suppose to be here?" Neji asked, checking his watch.

Gaara bit his lip, was he getting bored? I mean, no one wants to be stuck in a storage room, he probably has somewhere to go.

"He was suppose to start at 4:30."

"It's 5:03"

Gaara leaned his head back, puzzling everything together, "He's upstairs, with Sasuke."

Another pause, Neji understanding that they would be there longer than first thought. He took out a book from his jacket. It was the one Gaara had the first week while researching his succulents, "What kinds of plants do you have at the front?"

"Oh ah,I have a haworthia fasciata, echeveria elegans, schlumbergera truncata and echinocactus grusonii." Gaara said proudly, counting them off his hands. He took a lot of time preparing and looking after them, they always reminded him of accomplishment.

Neji took his time finding each chapter and dog eared the pages. "The echinocactus grusonii is in volume two." Gaara added, watching him.

"Ah, guess I'll have to buy the second one as well." Neji smiled as he finished and put the book back on the box with his stuff, "Which one do you recommend for a beginner like me?"

"Hm, probably haworthia fasciata, he needs minimal affection and water every few months, three weeks during the summer." Gaara closed his eyes, remembering from what he read, "One of my favorite succulents too, the striped design is very beautiful."

Neji watched how relaxed he looked talking about his plants, "He?"

Gaara's eyes widened in surprised by his slip up, "It."

"Do you name your plants?"

The redhead looked down at his hands, he did. He named that specific one after him. "Yes, I name them after my friends."

"Do I get to be named after one? Or does that mean you have to get another one?" Neji asked amused by the conversation.

"Ah," Gaara stumbled, feeling caught, "Not all of them have names, you can choose which one."

"I want to be the haworthia fasciata. I do need more than minimal affection though."Neji grinned, following the blush fill up Gaara's face once more, "Your favorite doesn't have a name already does he?"

Gaara bit his lip, Neji was doing it again. Using that teasing voice and soft smile. He played the last time over and over in his head. If he was going to ask him out, it would have to be soon. Neji would probably take off when he was let out of there, but who knows when Naruto would actually come to get them.

"No name yet, it will be yours." Gaara turned to look at him confidently.

Neji smirked catching his attention, "Close your eyes." He instructed.

Gaara watched him, a bit stunned at first but did as he said. He heard his own breath hitch and sync with Neji's. His heart beat faster the longer nothing happened but soft lips finally pressed against his chapped ones. Gaara's eyes shot open but he didn't dare pull back. It was possibly only a peck but to him time slowed down the moment warm breath leaked into his mouth. Numbness fell over him not sure how react properly. Should I kiss him back? He couldn't move if he wanted to at this point.

"Again." Gaara whispered, requiring redemption.

Neji chuckled at the commend and leaned down to kiss him again. This one lasted a little longer, letting Gaara retaliate. Slow movements became desperate and rushed. Neji enticed the shorter boy into his lap, and accepting his fate, Gaara laced his fingers through chestnut hair he thought of so often. He noted how unbelievably silky it was before tugging on a handful to coax Neji's mouth open. Being successful, he pushed his tongue through pink lips.

The numbness in his body didn't fade, he assumed adrenalin and excitement kept him pushing through. His eyes shut tightly as he focused on each gentle touch from Neji's slender fingers running up his back. It caused a low moan rise from his throat breaking contact and saliva spilled off his lip.

A shiver passed through his body as he opened eyes to see lavender ones. He repressed the anxiety of who he was dealing with until then, the shock made him light headed. His ears burned red as he licked the wetness off his lips.

"You're looking a little pale." Neji's face showed concern as he brushed red hair off the other one's face.

"I really like you." Gaara's voice cracked, feeling a bit late now.

Neji chuckled, giving him another peck on his lip, "I noticed."

"When?" Gaara's gave him a soft kiss back, shutting his eyes.

"Well, just now was a big tip off." Neji smirked, teasingly biting his lip, "But I guess it was when I came by a while ago and you slipped off your stool when I left."

A bright red color filled Gaara's face, "You saw that?"

"Yes, since then Naruto seemed to be here during the times I would come by." Neji shuffled underneath the red head making them both more comfortable, "Which was a shame because because I was going to ask you out the next time I saw you."

Gaara leaned his head into Neji's warm shoulder taking in all the new information, he was preparing for rejection all day, all week.

"Will you go out with me?" Neji asked, running his hands through the other's hair.

Gaara's face tilted up to see him, "Yes."

"Oh good, I was really getting worried you'd say no." Neji smirked, pushing his hair back to lick Gaara's ear.

Gaara face turned red and he covered his ear, "Ah!"

"You are very sensitive." Neji laughed, licking his protective hand.

"Well, I don't usually have people licking me." Gaara growled, wiping his hand clean.

Neji used his hand to hold Gaara's face in spot, "It's cute." He pressed lips against his before he could react.

[x]

Sasuke draped over Naruto, one arm around the boy's waist and the other gripped the warm bed sheet. Mouths were wet and captivate unwilling to separate. All clothes were in their respectful places but that didn't stop hips from rolling against each other. Naruto was noisy, giving off a melody of moans for his boyfriend and Sasuke continuously tried to keep him quiet.

They heard a knocking from downstairs, a voice asking if anyone worked there. Naruto chose to ignore it but Sasuke stopped his part. "Naruto." He whispered lowly, "Where is Gaara?"

The blonde whined from the lack of physical pleasure, "Downstairs watching the store."

"Then why is someone asking for assistance?" Sasuke gave in, giving kisses down Naruto's neck causing moans to fall out. Naruto wrapped his arms around him feeling his wet mouth on sensitive skin. They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto shot up forcing Sasuke into his lap.

"What time is it?!" He yelled, hands falling to his side.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the bedside clock, "5:30."

Naruto groaned and slipped out of the warmth, "We're an hour late!"

"Do you think Gaara left assuming you were not going to be late." Sasuke sat on the end of the bed, fixing his bedhead.

Naruto pulled his apron over his head and tied it in the back, "No way he would do that, he would wait for me."

"Wasn't his boyfriend suppose to come in today?"

"Urg I know Sasuke!" He growled, rushing down the stairs. It was empty, the customer must of left. A small pile of books with a note on top was at the counter, it said they would be back later. That was nice of them.

Naruto scouted down the aisles looking for Gaara. "I don't think he's here." He heard Sasuke mumble, taking a seat up at the front.

"Shut up Sasuke, I know he wouldn't leave the store unattended." Naruto bit his cheek, not seeing him anywhere, "Gaara!"

"Maybe he's in the closet." Sasuke pointed, "Like you."

"Shut up Sasuke." He groaned, "It's a storage room." feeling proud of his retort, he jiggled the knob, it felt loose but didn't turn. That was strange. "Be helpful and come over here!"

Sasuke reluctantly got up from his spot and tried the knob. It turned with more force and the door flung open. "Gaara?" The blonde asked quietly, feeling like it was his last hope.

The single bulb in the room lit up the two boys in the back. Gaara's shoulders brought up to his ears to cover his embarrassment as he hid in the safety of Neji's neck. The brunette also felt a wave of warmth on his face being caught, though he anticipated it.

"Gaara!" Naruto grinned knowing he wouldn't abandon him, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. Sasuke went to close the door to give them privacy.

"Wait!" Neji called out, "The knob is broken!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, "You got locked in the closet?"

"Yes. I broke the knob off." Neji wrapped his arm around Gaara, feeling the other's anxiety creep up.

"On purpose?" Sasuke smirked, "How did I not think of that."

Getting frustrated with his old friend, "Just don't close it all the way. Can you manage that?"

Naruto blinked, watching the spat, "Gaara?"

"Give us a minute." He whispered back at his friend.

Naruto closed the door until just a sliver of light shone through and backed off to the front counter with Sasuke, "I guess we're lucky we have my bedroom upstairs."

[x]

Once the two others left them alone Gaara reluctantly stood up, dusting off his knees from being on the floor. Neji followed, grabbing onto the back of the other's apron before he could escape, "Come on a date with me, I'll get you coffee."

Gaara cracked a smile before turned to face him, "I would like that."

"Tomorrow then?" Neji took his hand to hold, "I'll come by at 4, I am much more punctual than Naruto."

He rubbed his thumb over his soft fingers, "That sounds fine." Long hair tickled his cheeks as a good bye kiss fell on lips before Neji pulled him out of the storage room.


End file.
